Ángel de Navidad
by saharaloto
Summary: Una pequeña historia de navidad


**Ángel de navidad**

Terry sintió una corriente fría que lo sacudió; no podía identificar de donde venía el frío. Tocó a su lado para no encontrar a nadie, hasta que un golpe en su estómago lo hizo abrir los ojos alarmado.

Lo que vio al abrir sus ojos, era una cabeza llena de rizos castaños, y unos ojos negros que lo miraban con una gran sonrisa, acompañados de una nariz roja.

\- Buenos días señor Grandchester, vine a despertarlo para jugar con usted.

La niña saltó sobre el estómago de Terry para hacerlo despertar; definitivamente el caballero despertó ante la energía de la chiquilla y recordó donde se encontraba. Había llegado un día antes de Nueva York, luego de finalizar la gira de la temporada navideña para reunirse con su esposa Candy, en el hogar de Pony. Hasta donde recordaba había cenado con todos los niños, se había acostado y aquí estaba ahora con una chiquilla saltando sobre su estómago.

\- Señor Grandchester, aún no ha despertado. – preguntó la chiquilla volviendo a saltar.

Terry se incorporó y puso a la chiquilla a la orilla de la cama, luego se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de despertar por completo.

\- Ahora pequeña, comienza por decirme ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Katty.

\- Y dime Katty, como entraste.

\- Por la ventana, obvio.

Terry vio hacia la ventana, y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a la chiquilla saltando por la ventana después de abrirla desde afuera.

\- Y dime pequeña, por qué entraste por la ventana, en lugar de tocar la puerta.

\- La jefa Candy, dijo que no podía molestarte, la hermana María esta afuera y yo quería jugar con usted señor Grandchester.

\- ¿Y por qué si todo mundo te dijo que no entrarás lo hiciste?

\- Ya se lo dije, quiero jugar con usted.

El caballero no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos ante la obvia respuesta de la niña. Armándose de paciencia continuo.

\- Y por qué quieres jugar conmigo

\- Porque eres mi regalo.

Si Neal Leegan hubiera entrado por la puerta con un regalo deseándole feliz navidad no se hubiera quedado tan sorprendido como con las palabras de la chiquilla.

\- Dime pequeña, quién te dijo que soy tu regalo.

\- Papá Noel

\- Cuántos años tienes Katty.

\- Cinco años, casi seis.

\- Y dime tú hablas con Papá Noel, - la cuestionó el ojiazul, levantando una ceja.

\- No, pero le escribí.

\- Y no habrás confundido tu regalo.

\- No, Papá Noel no se equivoca de regalo.

\- Y puedo saber que le pediste a Papá Noel, - empezando el joven a perder la paciencia con las respuestas de la niña.

\- Un papá para navidad.

La boca de Terry se abrió y cerró en segundos, sin encontrar la manera de no romper el corazón de la pequeña Katty. La niña debió comprenderlo porque le dijo.

\- No se preocupe Sr. Grandchester, no pienso ir a Eglaterra.

\- Inglaterra.

\- Eglaterra, está muy lejos. Solo pensé en ser su hija este día.

\- Pequeña, que te hace pensar que soy tu regalo cuando hay otros posibles papás en la casa.

Terry pensó en su suegro Albert, que tenía mucha paciencia con los niños; en Archie, que tenía dos hijos, por lo tanto, tenía práctica en la materia; o en Tom, que vivía cerca de los chicos.

La tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña, lo hizo enfocarse nuevamente en su conversación con ella.

\- Y dime Katty, porque crees que yo sería un buen papá por navidad.

\- Por qué le pedí a Papá Noel, un papá con ojos bonitos; y los suyos señor Grandchester son los más bonitos que he visto.

Terry no sabía si reír o llorar ante la simplicidad de la pequeña, y siendo un niño que creció solo podía comprender el deseo de Katty; muchas veces él soñaba de pequeño que su madre lo visitaría en navidad, o que su padre pasaría la navidad con él y no en fiestas de la realeza. Lamentablemente lo único que tenía en esos días, era algún tutor, la niñera y un regalo entregado a nombre de su excelencia el duque de Grandchester por el secretario de su padre.

La niña vio que el hombre pasó tanto tiempo sin hablar que no pudo evitar decirle.

\- Entonces, señor Grandchester, usted no es mi papá por navidad.

Terry le sonrió, y levantándola le dijo:

\- Si Katty, soy tu regalo de papá por navidad.

Unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon, con una alegre carcajada.

\- Lo sabía, le prometo ser una buena hija señor Grandchester, prometo portarme muy bien.

\- De acuerdo hija, porque no vas afuera, y me esperas en la puerta para que podamos jugar luego que me cambie.

\- Si papá, dijo; si señor Grandchester, se corrigió.

\- Puedes llamarme papá por hoy, - dijo el caballero.

Luego de un grito de alegría y antes de que Terry pudiera detenerla, la niña había saltado por la ventana y se apresuraba a correr a la entrada de la casa. Definitivamente si no fuera por el color de ojos, y de cabello hubiera jurado que era sobrina o hermana pequeña de su esposa.

Tal como lo prometió, momentos después Terry se encontraba en la puerta, ante una ansiosa Katty, que lo arrastró a la colina de Pony, a jugar con bolas de nieve, deslizarse, y todo lo que a la niña se le ocurrió que podía jugar con su padre temporal.

Candy observaba a su esposo entre confundida y complacida, ya que Terry no era un hombre de jugar como chiquillo; pero parecía tener un acuerdo con la pequeña Katty, ante las ocurrencias de la niña. Sin embargo, su curiosidad natural la hizo abordar a Terry luego del almuerzo.

Candy no sabía como reaccionar ante la historia que su esposo le había relatado, por un lado se sentía orgullosa, que su casi siempre huraño marido, hubiera dejado su descanso luego de una extensa gira y un viaje a Illinois para cumplir el deseo de una niña, pero por otro temía que la desilusión fuera demasiado grande para la pequeña cuando su padre por navidad tuviera que marcharse.

-Terry, no crees que Katty malinterprete las cosas, y crea que esto es permanente, o se desilusione demasiado al darse cuenta que nos iremos.

\- Candy, si hubiésemos tenido que separarnos para siempre, que hubieses preferido. Nunca habernos conocido o tener recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos.

\- Es diferente Terry, estas hablando de una pareja, y no de las ilusiones de una niña.

\- No es diferente; es un recuerdo que te mantiene respirando y luchando por muchos años. Yo solo tenía un recuerdo de mis padres juntos, y no lo hubiese cambiado por nada.

\- Crees que sea suficiente para ella?

\- No, pero será un respiro hasta que pueda aceptar la muerte de sus padres o encontrar una nueva familia.

Candy pensó que, si ella hubiese tenido un padre por un día, hubiese tenido fuerzas en muchos momentos para continuar adelante; incluso quizás no hubiese rechazado a los Britter, pues habría sabido que es tener una familia.

Le dio una palmadita a su esposo, y regresó dentro de la casa; su esposo sabría que hacer con la pequeña Katty, aunque su corazón le decía que algo más grande se avecinaba.

La navidad llegó con Katty y su regalo de navidad, un papá por un día. La pequeña sabía que al día siguiente todo seguiría igual, pero había tenido un papá por un momento; cuando viera al señor Grandchester partir, debía ser una niña valiente y esperar que algún día un caballero elegante y bien parecido como él quisiera realmente ser su papá y tal vez ese papá tuviera una esposa como Candy, y ella tendría una familia y con suerte hasta un hermano.

La noche pasó con villancicos, los regalos que el Sr. Albert había traído, la misa de navidad y la comida. Cuando los niños se fueron a dormir, una pequeña se quedó dormida en las piernas de su padre temporal, tomando la mano de su madre Candy y soñando con tener su propia familia.

Terry regresó a su habitación luego de dejar a la pequeña Katty con los otros niños; tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa. Había algo que no podía comprender, cuando durante la cena Katty contó a otros niños sobre su regalo de navidad, pensó que algún niño protestaría, se burlaría o diría que también quería un papá por navidad; sin embargo, todos la apoyaron. Siempre pensó que si el hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de sus padres en navidad, no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera, pero estos niños se sentían felices por el padre temporal de su amiguita.

Al día siguiente la pequeña Katty, se encontraba junto a la puerta de la habitación de los Grandchester, esperando a Terry; cuando este se levantó sintió que se le partía el corazón de ver a la niña esperándolo; quizá su esposa había tenido razón y le creó falsas expectativas.

\- Buenos días Sr. Grandchester, - saludó Katty.

La ceja de Terry se levantó ante el nombre formal dado nuevamente por la niña.

\- Vine a darle un regalo, continuo. – Es para darle las gracias.

Dándole una hoja doblada a Terry, Katty salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Terry regresó a la habitación, al abrir el sobre vio un dibujo de él tirando bolas de nieve con una niña que imagino era Katty. La pequeña lo había llamado por su apellido, respetando su acuerdo y siendo una niña valiente al no llorar.

Se acercó a su esposa, para despertarla.

\- Candy, despierta.

\- Ummm, vuelve a dormir Terry.

\- Dormilona despierta, no querrás que tu hija aprenda malos hábitos.

\- Hija?

\- Sí, creo que llevaremos a alguien a Eglaterra.

 **FIN**


End file.
